Two Sides, One Soul, Part 2
by Crystal Renee
Summary: This is the sequel to Two Sides, One Soul, and this time is told from the Rurouni's point of view, on living inside Kenshin with the Battousai side of him.


Disclaimer: I have yet to find the parallel universe that allows me to have total control over Rurouni Kenshin. For now I STILL DON'T and NEVER WILL own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I was asked write something from the Rurouni's point of view, that will go with Battousai's view on 'Two Sides, One Soul'. I am going to try to write from the Rurouni's point of view. I haven't really written anything from the rurouni side of Kenshin, except for my story on TFME called 'Midnight Skies'. I'm so engrossed in writing about Battousai, but the rurouni is still a part of Kenshin, there for I should still write his point of view.  
  
~ Two Sides, One Soul Part 2 ~  
  
Sessha is the rurouni side of Kenshin. One side is the Battousai, the manslayer who has killed so many in vain, and still lives within the man we both abide in. Sessha is no longer the Battousai- he simply lives with me.  
  
So much has changed since sessha came to power, that is has. The Battousai still tries to gain control, but sessha is determined to keep control, that he is. There shall be no more blood shed by sessha's already overly tainted hands.  
  
Especially while Kaoru-dono is here to keep me in check.  
  
Sessha knows the Battousai lusts over Kaoru-dono. sessha has seen his thoughts and has had to reprimend him time to time, even if sessha can't help but agree. But Battousai is too dangerous to be with Kaoru-dono. sessha is too tainted. Never will sessha bring that upon Kaoru-dono.  
  
Sessha keeps the Battousai buried deep within the deepest corners of Kenshin's mind, trying to keep him from reverting back to the man that caused all this pain. Sessha is merely protecting everyone, even his Battousai side.  
  
The Battousai doesn't wish to kill, it is just his way. Sessha knows this. He cannot help but kill. Battousai is not heartless, as many seem to think. Sessha knows Battousai feels because Sessha and Battousai share the same soul inside this man named Kenshin Himura. Sessha and Battousai may be different, but we are one in the same, that we are, the same man haunted by the same ghosts and protecting the same people.  
  
Sometimes, Battousai is still needed. Sessha can't protect all by himself all of the time, and that is when Sessha gives up and lets Battousai out. That is about the only time that he gets to see through the eyes of Kenshin and feel exactly what he feels. But poor Battousai would kill for the family he has now, anything to keep them with him. Sessha has to pray that Kaoru-dono can bring Battousai to meld with Sessha so that does not happen.  
  
And usually that is what occurs. We end up melding, completely becoming the man we are a part of, not just beign split sides that haunt his mind. It is then that Kenshin Himura is his strongest, when Sessha and Battousai mix.  
  
But we always split again. One day, though, Sessha hopes to get rid of the pain he and the Battousai feel, so that this man can live in peace with the woman that he is distancing himself from for fear of harming her.  
  
Sessha does not hate the Battousai. Sessha just does not agree with his ways of solving problems, that he does. One day, though, Battousai will learn to stop and he will help Sessha end the pain from the memories and help Kenshin move on. Sessha cannot hate the Battousai, for the Battousai is a part of Sessha, and Sessha is a part of the Battousai, and we both make up Kenshin Himura, that we do.  
  
One day we won't haunt Kenshin's mind, one day will finally become Kenshin and let him have his life back. But until we can fight our inner demons, Sessha fears Kenshin will have to put up with the Battousai's struggle for control and Sessha's struggle to keep him intact in the dark reaches of Kenshin's soul.  
  
Sessha and Battousai are two different sides of this man, but we form Kenshin's soul.  
  
One day, we will be one and Kenshin will move on. He will be happy again.  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah I know that probably sucked!!!! It's so hard to write the rurouni side of Kenshin though!!! He's always saying Sessha. But hey, this is my opinion on what the rurouni really feels like. I know this is probably all confusing, but this is what I really think goes on with Kenshin's different sides. Please review with your opinons!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


End file.
